New Rules For Hogwarts
by Emmett'sRealWife
Summary: Exactly what the title says. :-)
1. Chapter 1

New Rules for Hogwarts: And yes we are to be blamed! :-)

Ch.#1

From the time we began coming to Hogwarts we have always been known for our awesomeness, meaning all the new rules that they have had to add over the years. Let's begin with the our first ride on the Hogwarts express. Obviously it was our first year, and we were excited to finally begin coming to Hogwarts. My name is Cassandra Violetta Riddle. I have white blonde hair, vivid gray-blue eyes, am super pale, and only about five feet and three inches tall. I'm a metamorphogus, and a parsel tongue. My cousin is named Daphne Greengrass. She has golden brown hair colour with light red highlights, vivid green eyes, is also super pale, and is about five feet and 4 ½ inches tall. When my father was killed, I was sent to live with Daphne and Astoria her younger sister.

Together we have always caused a lot of havoc; however the best of it has happened at Hogwarts. Once we arrived at the train station in Hogsmeade, we followed Hagrid to the boats that take the first years to the school. Daphne and I climbed into a boat with our distant cousin Draco Malfoy and his goonies Crabbe and Goyle. The boat ride was going pretty well until Crabbe became hungry and dove after Daphne who promptly fell out of the boat, and into the Black Lake which houses the Giant Squid. Draco was staring down into the water with his mouth open wide in shock, while I sat there laughing my ass off. Soon bubbles started floating up and Draco and Goyle became even more worried, and called over Hagrid and told him what happened. The incident made everyone freak out and resulted in multiple of the male staff members stripping down and diving in to retrieve Daphne. They finally got her out but not without her biting someone's nose off.

The sorting ceremony finally started after Daphne was dry, after a while I stopped paying attention until Daphne's name was called. The hat hadn't even touched her head when it yelled out Slytherin. I zoned out again until I heard Harry Potter's name called I was furious that the boy who killed my father was in my year and promised myself that no matter what I would get my revenge. I was happy that he ended up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin so I wouldn't have to put up with him. When my name was called I proudly strutted up to the hat and sat on the filthy stool. Before the hat was even within a foot of me it called out Slytherin, in an extremely scared voice. I took my seat in-between Daphne and Draco while my house mates clapped uproariously. After the beginning of the year feast we were led to the common room by Viola Richmond who was one of the prefects. Once we arrived Viola told us that the password was "Death to The Mudbloods". Daphne and I then raced up to the Dorm room and claimed our beds next to each other, we shared the dorm with Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. After we got ready, we got in bed and went to sleep however all night long I could hear Daphne moaning in her sleep about Severus our potions professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. #2 The Hufflepuff Bees, and the Herbology extra credit project**

It all started that morning when on the way to breakfast Daphne and I were arguing about the Hufflepuffs, and whether or not they were covered in bees, and if we should poke them to death with spoons or not.

She then started singing, "If it's yellow, black and moves poke it with a spoon," while skipping merrily. About halfway through the breakfast Daphne grabbed the spoon out of the applesauce and skipped over to the Hufflepuff table and started to randomly poke them with it while singing what she was singing earlier, she also stated that they were all covered in bees which thoroughly freaked them out and made them start running around like mad people screaming at the top of their lungs. At the head table you could see Professor Snape visibly shaking with laughter which is quite out of character for him. Professor McGonagall then stormed over to where Daphne was, grabbed her ear and dragged her off to the Headmaster's office. When Daphne came back from the Headmaster's office she told me that she had received a weeks' worth of detention with Professor Snape which she didn't mind at all. Once they were back Snape passed out our class schedules.

**Cassandra Violetta Riddle:**

**Monday, Wednesday, and Friday:**

8:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:10-11:10 Charms with Gryffindor

11:20-12:20Lunch

12:30-2:30 Defense against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor

2: 40-4:40 Herbology with Gryffindor

4:50-6:30 Free time

6:40-8:00 Dinner

8:10-9:30 Free time

10:00 Lights Out

**Tuesday, Thursday:**

8:00-9:00 Breakfast

9:10-11:10 History of Magic with Gryffindor

11:20-12:20 Lunch

12:30-2:30 Potions with Gryffindor

2:40-4:40 Transfiguration with Gryffindor

4:50-6:30 Postmortem Studies with Ravenclaw

6:40-8:00 Dinner

8:10-9:30 Free time

10:00 Lights Out

**Please note that all homework from the week will be due next week on the first day you have that class.**

I glanced over and noticed that both Daphne and Draco had identical schedules to me, which made me very happy. As soon as breakfast was over we headed to our first class of the day which was Charms. The room was crowded, not to mention noisy, as Professor Flitwick hustled quickly into the room. Almost nobody noticed him except Draco, Daphne, and I, and we were all wondering why he was carrying tissues, boxes, fruit, and even a small monkey which was eating one of the bananas in his arms. No one said anything, as he rushed to his desk, setting all of his carried items upon the top and turned, facing fell silent when Professor Flitwick started throwing all that he had placed on his desk into the air, with the exception of the monkey.

" Uh… Professor what are you doing?" Daphne asked while raising her eyebrow at the Professor's antics.

Professor Flitwick grinned and responded, "You'll see! Just help me get these all over the room! It doesn't matter where, just as long as it's far away from me!" He laughed some more, grabbed a box and threw it towards Ronald Weasley who sat in the corner, who squealed and ducked out of the way.We sat there, shocked at what we were being asked to do. Maybe he was allergic to the items? But then he wouldn't have brought them... Everyone was confused, and no one moved from their desk until Professor Flitwick called on them, "Come on guys, I can't do this by myself!" he exclaimed, picking up a now bruised banana which had dropped by his feet and flung it over to the other side of the room." He beckoned for them to join him.

Still, no one moved, and finally, I picked up an apple and hurled it to the corner. That loosened everyone up, now that they were positive that we wouldn't get in trouble, and soon, boxes, bananas, apples, and even ink wells that they had found on the floor were flying through the air. Finally, the room was all messy. Pears, tissues, oranges, lay everywhere on the floor. Professor Flitwick was at her desk, grinning along with us, who still had no clue what was going on, but was glad to have the chance to throw things anyway.

" Today class, we shall be learning about the summoning charm. The purpose of the summoning charm is to summon the desired object directly to the caster if done correctly. It can retrieve any item no matter how far away it may be. Does anybody know what the incantation for the summoning charm is?" Professor Flitwick asked. Sadly only mine and that stupid know it all Mudblood Granger hands were raised because apparently nobody else did the pre-year reading.

" Yes, Miss Riddle," Flitwick called.

" The incantation for the summoning charm is 'Accio'" I replied.

" Correct Miss Riddle. Class there isn't really much of a wand movement, you just point your wand in the general direction and say the incantation. The word Accio comes from Latin meaning 'to summon'. The charm was invented by David Mark by accident while he was sitting in a local café. Now before you leave I would like each of you to summon your school bags which I banished to your rooms. Wednesday you will be learning the charm that I used. Remember if you are having a little trouble with the charm to ask me for help and we will be briefly going over it on Wednesday when you will be learning the banishing charm." Professor Flitwick explained as we all accioed our school bags. After we were done we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. As soon as we were finished eating we took off running to class seeing as how we only had ten minutes to get there and the classroom was all the way on the other side of the school. Once we arrived we all took our seats as Professor Quirell arrived.

" Does anybody know what Dark Magic is?" He asked as all of Slytherin raised their hands. Seeing as how my father was currently living on the back of his head, naturally Professor Quirell picked me.

" It is any form of magic that has bad or cruel intentions." I replied with a smirk on my face.

" Correct Miss Riddle. Dark magic is often also referred to as the Dark Arts, and is comprised of many spells and actions, such as casting an Unforgivable, brewing harmful or poisonous potions, and breeding Dark creature such as Basilisks. Dark spells are spells that affect the target in a negative manner often causing discomfort. There are three kinds of spells one can cast while performing the Dark Arts. Can anyone tell me what they are?" He asked while calling on Daphne to answer.

" The three kinds of Dark spells are Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses." Daphne replied while smirking at a particularly scared looking Ronald Weasley.

" Correct Miss Greengrass, 50 points apiece to Slytherin house for Miss Riddle and Miss are arranged in a hierarchy, with jinxes at the bottom and curses at the top. As we go up this hierarchy, spells become more wicked, much stronger, and less reversible, and their effects more long-lasting. Hence, jinxes are relatively the least Dark spells, and curses are the most. Now class is over and I will see you again the day after tomorrow" Professor Quirell said as he dismissed us.

*Time skip to Herbology class*

" Hello class and welcome to your first ever Herbology class. Today we will be learning about Devil's Snare. Devil's Snare is one of the most dangerous plants a witch or wizard could encounter. It uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as 's Snare is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. Considering that it prefers a dark, damp environment and shrinks away from fire, a person's best shot at defense would be a well-placed flame spell such as "bluebell flames" which will drive it away from its in the smallest of forms, the Devil's Snare can be extremely dangerous and even fatal. There have been reports of a few occasions where clippings, just as the one you see here, have passed off as the plant flitterbloom – which we will be covering later in the year – and killed innocent people when they least expected it." Professor Sprout explained while being interrupted multiple times by randomly high students, apparently Daphne Greengrass decided it would be a good idea to grow marijuana and pass it around the class.

" Miss Greengrass, what on earth are you doing?" Professor Sprout asked while raising her eyebrow at my cousin.

" Oh you know passing around my Herbology extra credit project to the other students to enjoy!" Daphne exclaimed as Professor Sprout's head suddenly began to look like a unicorn's, let's just say seeing as how I'm a master at Occulumency and Legilimens I could read her very disturbing thoughts, including her secret fantasies about Professor Snape, which aren't so secret seeing as how Professor Snape can also read Daphne's mind.

" Miss Greengrass, growing Marijuana is not an acceptable extra credit project nor should a student ever even have it on the grounds. I will be confiscating this!" Professor Sprout exclaimed while snatching the bag of joints from Daphne whilst I was laughing my ass off at how funny Daphne's antics are.

Just as we were almost out the door Professor Sprout called after us, " Oh by the way Miss Greengrass, Professor Snape is expecting you in detention for another week." I just look at Daphne's face and start laughing. Once we arrived at the common room we did all off today's homework seeing as how we didn't want to be stuck doing it over the weekend.


End file.
